


A Shower and a Show

by TheViperQueen



Series: Den of Vipers [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: (I still feel like a perv), (also Stevie is a creeper- but I kinda like writing him lowkey), Angst, F/F, Fem!Butch, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Masturbation, Voyeurism, all of the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey overhears something that she shouldn’t and it changes everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower and a Show

It’s well past curfew when Audrey hears the tapping on her window. It’s soft to the point where it’s almost inaudible, but she’s always been a light sleeper. As she pulls back the stiff gray blinds she’s surprised to see Stanley's face staring back at her from the other side of the thick glass. Bloodshot eyes stand in stark contrast to the unnatural paleness of his face making it clear what the problem is. Even with Paula serving as his apprentice, there still aren’t enough hours in the day for the inordinate amount of work the Overseer expects him to do. Any annoyance that she initially feels at being woken up at such an ungodly hour instantly abates when she notices the way that the pain creasing his face makes him look even older than his sixty-plus years. She jerks her head in the direction of her unit’s door and Stanly nods his understanding even as he brings up a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. Audrey heads for the door as well. She almost tumbles over in the process as her sleep-addled limbs tangle themselves when she simultaneously tries to tug on a robe and walk.

Stanley’s already apologizing even before the metal slab of a door has lifted all the way. “I feel horrible waking you up like this, but my head is pounding. I just- I can’t-”

“Hey, it’s not a problem, that’s what I’m here for,” she assures him, voice sympathetic. “Just let me grab my key and we’ll get you fixed up, alright?”

The distance between her apartment and the clinic is short, a thing for which she is grateful since she doesn’t really fancy running into Vault Security, or more specifically, Stevie Mack. The man hadn’t said or done anything too untoward, but the looks that he’d been giving her lately caused a sense of disquiet in her, especially when she considered the fact that he’d yet to be wed. Even if she did have any interest in the opposite sex, the eldest Mack would never be her type. Sure he was handsome enough, but he had a mean streak in him that bordered on sadistic. She had seen the way that he treated Willa and Stuart; the rough grabs and shoves that he doled out when they were young had evolved into glares and barbed words as they got older and physical altercations became unsightly. Audrey shudders to think what it would be like to be shackled to the man by a wedding band.

She shakes off the disturbing thoughts as she keys into the clinic and flips on the lights. At Stanley’s pained hiss she curses and immediately trades in the harsh florescent lights for the soft blue glow of her Pip-Boy. “I am _so_ sorry. I wasn’t even thinking.” The man waves off her apology as he slumps against the wall, clearly still in pain. “Didn’t we just give you a refill on aspirin at the beginning of the week?” Audrey asks as she retrieves the aforementioned drug from its place in one of the large metal cabinets. She eyes the glass bottle for a moment before deciding that Treximet would be the better option.

“Yeah. I thought I had more, should have had at least two doses left but I- I guess I must have taken them…”

“That’s not good, Stanley,” the resident chides. “This may not be a habit forming drug but you can still overdose on it. And that’s to say nothing of what it’s doing to your poor stomach lining.” She met the man’s eyes as best she could in the mostly dark room. “I know you’re in too much pain and far too tired to talk about it now, but we’re going to have to start discussing some alternative treatments. I’ve got a few ideas I want to run by you later, but for now take these,” she places two tablets into his hand. “They’re a lot stronger than what you’re use to so after you take them I want you to go straight to bed, you understand? You won’t be fit for duty so don’t even try to go to work in the morning. Just take the day and sleep it off, doctor’s orders.”

“But what about the Overseer? I still have to-”

“If he has something to say about it he can take it up with me. I’m not giving a clearly overworked man a clean bill of health just so some megalomaniac can fulfill whatever twisted quota he’s got going on.” Audrey knows her words are bordering on blasphemy, but she doesn’t care. She can’t respect any man who exalts his agenda above the well-bing of the people he’s sworn to look after.

She’s not sure whether it’s her words or the promise of a day of rest that keeps Stanley from protesting further, but she’s grateful either way. The man mumbles his thanks one last time before shuffling back towards his apartment.

x-x-x

It’s forty past three by the time she makes it back to her apartment. Despite the hour Audrey is hesitant to go back to bed. She and her father are both slated to open the clinic this morning which means that she’d be getting up in another ninety minutes. Her body longs to climb back into her mattress’ embrace, but her mind knows that the hour and a half of sleep will only serve to make her disoriented and cranky. Though it seems illogical staying awake is actually the better solution.

She’s tempted just to lie on the couch and catch up on some non-work related reading, but she knows she’d only end up slumped over any book she tries to read. Ignoring the heaviness in her limbs she tugs on yesterday’s jumpsuit before gathering up a clean one as well as her hygiene kit and heads for the showers. Due to the hour the halls are still basically deserted, but the journey to the communal bath is much further than that to the clinic which means there’s a greater chance that she may run into her not-so-secret admirer. The thought of being caught alone by Stevie, even in a well-lit, semi-public place, prompts Audrey to move as swiftly as she dares through the metal corridors. She does run across one pair of patrolling guards, but the duo is made up of Officers Park and Taylor. After glancing at the Vault-Tec blue pouch in her hands the two men nod at her but give no further acknowledgement as she hurries past them.

Seeing the patrol should have meant that she was in the clear, but Audrey’s luck has never been that good. Just as she rounds the last corner to her destination she runs directly into the last person she wants to see. She mumbles an apology as she bends down to gather her things.

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Stevie replies easily as he retrieves her kit which somehow managed to skid off behind him. “I can think of much worse ways of starting my day than tripping over a beautiful lady.”

Audrey’s only response is a noncommittal sound. His words are clearly meant to flatter, but they only serve to repulse her. The platitudes are just as fake and slimy as the man that produces them. “My kit,” she says, tone neutral, when he doesn’t give her the object on his own.

As he hands her the pouch he purposely brushes her fingers with his own. His eyes bore into hers as if he’s expecting a stammer or a blush or something, _anything_ other than then carefully measured look she levels him with. The teasing smile he was giving her only moments before falls away leaving behind pursed lips and hard, green eyes. The sudden shift in personas is unsettling and, though she hates to admit it, rather frightening. Audrey takes a step back wanting to put as much space between herself and the much taller man as possible. Stevie moves with her making her heart rate skyrocket. They both open their mouths at the same time –her lips poised to scream, his to threaten- when a pair of heavy booted feet round the corner behind them.

“Mack? What the hell are you doing?” Herman Gomez’s voice bounces off of the metal walls around them and in that moment Audrey could almost kiss him.

Stevie backs away from her instantly, his mask slipping back into place as he does. “I was just helping Miss Mosley here,” he starts as he turns to face his fellow officer. “Seems balance isn’t on her side this morning.”

The older man takes in their proximity and the rapid rise and fall of Audrey’s chest through narrowed eyes. “ _Un-huh._ I thought you said you had to use the restroom.”

“I was just headed their now,” the blond says as he turns towards his destination. “I’ll see you later, Audrey.” The last sentence is pitched for her ears only and holds the promise of something sinister.

Audrey doesn’t allow herself to show any fear. She clenches her jaw and allows all of the contempt she feels for the man to freely dance in her eyes. The smile that Stevie gives her in response is all edges as he continues down the hall. She quickly ducks into the bathroom before Herman can question her, not wanting to deal with the look of skepticism she’s sure she’ll receive. If the Chief didn’t believe her when she said that his subordinate was creeping on her, she highly doubts that her ex-boyfriend’s father will.

Forcefully pushing the encounter to the back of her mind, Audrey makes her way towards the showers. She’s surprised to find steam already curling out to meet her. _Looks like I’m not the only early bird this morning_ , she muses as she places her jumpsuit in the changing area and moves to grab a set of towels. The usually rough terry cloth feels soft under her hand, a side effect of sitting in the make-shift sauna and Audrey finds herself fighting back her revulsion as her brain screeches at her about the various bacteria that was sure to be nesting in the cloth.

The communal shower is something that she’s not sure if she’ll ever get used to. Back when she was still living with her father they had their own private bath, a luxury usually only afforded to larger families. She never questioned it overmuch as a child, just assuming that it was a perk of her dad being the Vault’s doctor, but now that she’s older it’s quite apparent that the only reason they were allowed to stay in such a nice apartment was because there were no other families that needed it. The Vault’s population was dwindling fast which was why the Overseer (as well as the rest of the old generation) was so stringent with the procreation policy.

The thought of procreation unfortunately brings her thoughts back to Stevie and that makes her shudder all over again. His eyes always seemed to find her, no matter how large the crowd they were in. Usually he’d only offer her a smile, but more recently he’d allow his eyes to rake over her body making sure to stop and give extra attention to her lady bits. Just thinking about his lecherous gazes can make her feel violated and this time is no exception. Audrey quickly strips and wraps the towel around herself before hurrying off towards the showering area. The sound of water droplets pelting the bright blue tiles beckons her, but another sound has her stopping short.

The sound is almost inaudible and one that is best left ignored, but Audrey knows it, has been haunted by it since she’d heard it two months ago. That soft, breathy moan belonged to the one person that she’d been trying even harder to avoid than Stevie. 

Butch’s curvy silhouette can just be made out through the steam-fogged door. Her back is pressed up against the left wall and, though Audrey can’t see it, she knows that her right hand is working against her cunt. Butch’s loud pants are cut short by a sharp intake of breath and she knows that the woman has just taken that little bundle of nerves between her thumb and her finger and pinched. When her head falls back against the wall just moments later and her back arches Audrey can almost visualize two fingers slipping into her wet opening.

Time hasn’t dulled Audrey’s memory in the least. It could be because of the fact that her subconscious mind insists on tormenting her with the images anytime she’s not actively focusing on something else. It could be that she’s doing it to herself by calling up the memories during those not-so-rare weak nights that she spends with her hand buried between her legs and Butch’s name on her lips. Most likely it’s a combination of both. Whatever the case may be she knows what it takes to elicit every moan, sigh, groan, and scream. She feels as if the knowledge has been stolen, as if it should have never been hers in the first place, but the night they shared can never be taken back- and honestly Audrey’s not sure that she wants it to be.

Though she’s never considered herself a voyeur before, she’s seriously questioning it now. _Just add it to the list of defects._ The thought is cynical, bitter, and quickly cast aside as she continues to watch Butch’s fog-shadowed form. Audrey has to squeeze her legs together tight when she see her free hand come up to toy with her breasts. She can feel the moisture sliding past her lower lips and it sickens her. She should leave, she knows she should, but she just can’t seem to get her legs to move. So she stands there looking on instead as lust and shame vies for her attention.

The profanities are spilling past Butch’s lips quick and loud now and Audrey knows the woman is close. She watches as trembling legs push her hips against her hand faster and faster. The crest of her pleasure is literally at her fingertips and Audrey silently urges her on. She knows that the longer she stands there the more likely it is she’ll be discovered, but she wants to, _needs_ to hear her sigh, to hear her scream out her pleasure. Butch is working at a feverish pace and just when it looks as if she’s going to buck herself right off of the wall she stiffens. The steady stream of fucks that had been falling from her lips morphs into the last thing Audrey expects to hear:

Her name.

Those two syllables are enough to get her moving. She flees as fast as she dares back into the changing area and tugs on her clothes before all but running back to her apartment. Once there she yanks the zipper down and shoves her hand into her jumpsuit. Audrey doesn’t allow herself to think, doesn’t leave room for reason, she just focuses on feeling. Her fingers ignore her opening all together opting instead to zero in on the one area she know will get her off the fastest. Her touch is rough and hurried and within minutes she finds her release. The shame that she feels lets her take little joy in her orgasm; the sated feeling that spreads through her body feels like a violation to her and Butch both. She has never felt this ashamed or dirty in the entirety of her nineteen years. As self-loathing pulls her down into its dark and suffocating depths the fact that it was her name on Butch’s lips as she came is the only thing that offers her a lifeline and she’s quick to grab on to it tightly.

Despite what they shared and the heated words they traded in the end, despite the look Butch had gave her when she told her it was just a ‘one night stand’, they’d never spoken about it since. In the past two month they hadn’t even spared so much as a passing glare for one another. Audrey had thought that Butch wanted to forget the whole ordeal, to write it off as a mistake best left unrepeated and forgotten just as she herself seems intent on doing. She's been trying to put it all behind her, but now…

Butch told her there were ‘no strings attached’, but clearly that wasn’t the case. They hadn’t talked since that night. Maybe now’s the time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Other places this story can be found:**  
>  _Fallout Kmeme:_ http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=13039886#t13039886


End file.
